<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Investigation by Ayame_Ryuukaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278821">Investigation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru'>Ayame_Ryuukaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Sassy Reader, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Vulgar Levi, mentions of gore, protective mike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get thrown into a murder/theft investigation with a side of undercover. Being forced to work with Captains Levi and Mike, you're intelligence and patience are going to be tested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Mike Zacharias/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter One: The Beginning</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened at Commander Erwin’s words. I was being sent with Squad Leader Mike Zacharias on a covert operation to help out the Military Police catch some sort of syndicate involved with illegal smuggling and help solve a string of murders. Yet the kicker was that Captain Mike and myself were to pose as a married couple, what the ever-living fuck?</p><p>I felt my cheeks get hot as I wrapped my arms around Mike’s waist. He was not just tall, taller than me, but he was also lean. I could feel his muscles from just my situated position behind him. This was going to both suck and be complicated on so many damn levels.</p><p>“Are you alright?” I lifted my head up to see Mike looking down at me.</p><p>“Just trying to figure out how I fall into this equation.” Why the hell did I sound so damn meek? I was a Scout for crying out loud, I’ve seen and witnessed the terrible shit outside of the walls, I can handle getting cozy with my superior officer.</p><p>“Worry about that later. Keep your mind clear, I need you focused.” My ears burned as I slunked down embarrassed.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Well, that was not a good start to this mission.</p><p>I actually belonged to Squad Hange, not Squad Mike. I was her artist and transcriber, though I did have some fighting prowess. I was good with my ODM gear but I could be better. I excelled in hand to hand (which doesn’t mean shit against titans, other than the dodging aspect), though my true strength was my senses, Hange loved throwing me into peril and using my wits to get myself out of them. Moblit, oh poor Moblit, he has so many near damn heart attacks from the antics of our Captain.</p><p>“We’ll be there by nightfall, rest while you can.” I didn’t argue, instead, I let my brain shut down and just let the scenery and the information it had, infiltrate my brain.</p><p>Mike looked down at his ‘<em>wife’</em>. This mission made little to no sense. If the MP’s knew that it was a gang committing the smuggling, they should have no problem capturing them. The murders were probably due to the smuggling, but he didn’t know enough to have a correct assumption. Though, why put both him and this girl into the mix? What the hell was Erwin on?</p><p>Feeling his eyebrow furrow, Mike looked back down, F/N Niche, Hange never shut up about her. Supposedly this girl could remember/memorize just about anything and her senses were just as sharp as his nose, something he would give credit to, it did save his ass, his team’s asses, and Hange’s team collective asses when they were stuck in the rain on the last expedition. Though the glaring issue was that she was just a kid! Well, almost a kid, nineteen years old, eight years his junior. Thinking back to the girl wrapped around his body, he tried to remember what he knew about her. She was nineteen, she had seven titan kills, twenty assists, and excelled in evasive maneuvers. She wasn’t taller than 5’2, comically shorter than Levi. Speaking of the man, he was nowhere to be seen during and even after the meeting, which was concerning. Mike remembered how Hange giggled herself into a wheezing fit when he mentioned it.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, calm down, Mike. I’m kidding, Y/N is a soldier through and through. She’ll be focused on the mission, not getting into your pants.” There was a sparkle in her eye. “Maybe.” Her wheezing continued at his dark look.</em>
</p><p>Feeling a tightening around his waist, Mike looked down to see Y/n looking at the rolling hills around them. Her e/c eyes were dim and dark, and her scent was muddled, a mix of embarrassment and… was that fear? Great, she was upset; he didn’t handle upset women well. Usually, he sent Nanaba to any upset females that came to him.</p><p>“Sir?” He looked down again, meeting her eyes.</p><p>“We’ll be meeting with the head of the investigation.” She squinted up at him in question. “Anything they say, remember it, it could prove to be useful.”</p><p>“Understood, sir.” She turned her head back to the landscape, worrying her lip.</p><p>It was nearing night time when they approached the gate. Y/n jerked awake due to Mke squeezing her knee. Yawning, she looked around him to see the gate of Wall Rose nearing. Rubbing her eyes while she yawned, she tried to fix her hair. Her dress, deep green with a brown corset, had racked up, exposing her legs covered with brown leather boots. Mike tore his eyes away from the distraction that was smooth skin and toned legs.</p><p>“Do you remember the details?” He asked quietly so that no one could overhear him.</p><p>“Mitchell and Irene Hansen.” She supplied while fixing her bodice, which wasn’t easy since she was on horseback.</p><p>“Good, we’ll stop by the stables and then head to the restaurant.” Nodding her head, Mike saw a change in her eyes, that was something to look out for.</p><p>“Of course, I’m getting hungry anyway. Do you think the house is ready yet?” She had changed her voice to be soft and caring, like a dutiful wife.</p><p>“Hopefully.” He grunted out before patting her knee.</p><p>Mike and Y/n were sitting in the restaurant. They had just finished eating when another man sat at their table, uninvited. Y/n felt her fingers tense around her butter knife in preparation though she relaxed when she realized that it was Captain Levi himself. But she tensed again when she realized that he was not happy.</p><p>“I… Hi?” Y/n said in a moment of pure blunder.</p><p>“Took you long enough, <em>sister.</em>” Her cheeks felt warm as her eyebrows shot upwards before leveling. A quick but bright smile appeared as she realized that this was part of the act.</p><p>“Brother! I’m sorry for making you wait. It took longer than we anticipated.” Levi felt his own eyebrow raise; she was quick.</p><p>“Yea, I noticed. Are you done? It’s getting late.” Mike grunted before tossing the required amount of money onto the table and shrugging on his jacket, a plain brown coat with no markings hinting that he was not part of the Corp.</p><p>Y/n stood as well but tied her shawl around herself before grabbing Levi’s right hand since he picked up her bag with his left. It shocked him, making him stumble after her while she entwined her arm with Mike’s who merely patted her hand, like a good husband, making some women in the establishment giggle at the cute exchange. Once they were out of the eatery, Y/n let go of Levi’s hand, but not without an apologetic smile.</p><p>“Tch, buy me a beer before you get handsy, brat.” Her eyebrows furrowed before she leaned forward, into his space.</p><p>“Be nice, <em>brother. </em>It’s been a long day.” Mike tried not to smirk at her scolding, about time someone stood up to the <em>Runt</em>.</p><p>The two did bicker the entire time they walked to the house, even Mike threw his own barbs in, thus lightening the mood which was still a little tense and full of stress.</p><p>“It’s up here.” Y/n jogged to keep up with Mike, who still had her arm, damn his long legs.</p><p>Finally entering the house, she let go of her husband to look around. Levi just put her bag next to the door, as he collapsed into a chair by the table. It was a standard two-story house, two bedrooms, one bath between them, a kitchen and dining area downstairs with a half wall separating the living room from the eating space. Though she was interested in the fireplace, the damn thing was goddamn HUGE.</p><p>“It’s safe to talk?” She asked when she descended the stairs, pulling her hair from its hair tie.</p><p>“For now, brat. In public call me Len. Stupidest fucking name Erwin has come up with yet.” Levi grunted, his head was tilted back, eyes closed and nose scrunched.</p><p>Mike watched as the lone female fluttered around, lighting candles and righting the curtains. He froze when she lit the fireplace, an unexpected image of her falling into the flames had filtered into his mind.</p><p>“What do we know?” Mike asked, tearing his eyes from her as he leaned against a wall.</p><p>“It’s a group from the underground, they’re behind the stealing, but so far I can’t pin the murders on them, but it’s pretty much pointing in their direction. As for what they are stealing, I’m meeting with Niles to find out.” Levi said as he looked up, his eyes meeting Y/n’s as she balanced on her heels.</p><p>“How many?” Her voice, soft, drifted to his ears, making both males calm, for whatever reason.</p><p>“At least five, maybe more.” She hummed softly. “The MP’s are fucking useless in this. They can’t even pinpoint the entry or exit, they don’t want to admit that they are being outsmarted. That’s where your nose comes in, <em>Dog</em>.” Mike rolled his eyes at the nickname.</p><p>Y/n tilted her head to the side as she continued her stare off with Levi. Well, stare-off wasn’t actually true, she was thinking. She knew of two areas that led underground, but both were heavily guarded and you had to have a pass to get down there and an escort. Levi felt his hackles raise as he could see a shift in her demeanor.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can find in the market and the surrounding area.” Mike looked over at her, her eyes were far away.</p><p>“Don’t do anything reckless, brat. We still don’t know their end game or who has ties to this.” Levi muttered out, looking away, unnerved by her eyes.</p><p>“I’ll be fine. Try not to worry.” She walked to the door to grab her bag before spinning on her heels and ascending the stairs, both males followed her movement, both lost in thought.</p><p>Once she was out of sight, Levi looked at Mike who was still staring at the stairs. The other man could feel the stare.</p><p>“What?” Mike’s voice held a slight growl to it, making Levi smirk.</p><p>“How the hell did you get paired up with Shitty-Glasses newest pet?” Levi was completely flabbergasted.</p><p>“Erwin, nothing more than that.” Mike tried to end the conversation but the shorter captain had more to say, much to his chagrin.</p><p>“Doubt it. If you decide to fuck her, let me know. I don’t need to be scarred for life.” His face turned impassive as he leveled Levi with a glare.</p><p>“I don’t want to fuck her.” He grunted through clenched teeth.</p><p>“Yea you do, half the fucking Corp does. Stop staring at her ass, then it’ll convince me.” The raven-haired man stood up to walk to the kitchen to look for god knows what leaving Mike standing there annoyed and ready to punch Levi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Flush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was officially day one of the investigations, time to kick it into gear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter Two: A Flush</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When I walked back down the stairs after my shower, both Captain Mike and Levi looked up at me before looking away quickly. What the fuck was their deal? Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a lit candle and went back up the stairs, I wanted an extra light in the bedroom in case.</p><p>Mike pinched his nose. <em>Focus on the mission, not the Runt or the girl who had worn shorts so damn small that her ass was barely covered.</em> He definitely needed a drink, something strong enough that it made his brain go numb.</p><p>Sitting on the bed, I rifled through my bag for my tin case. Before I left, Captain Hange had handed me it saying that I should take these pills, in case, something should go wrong. When I asked, she said it was a contraceptive, I nearly fainted at her words. She explained, calmly, that it was more than likely Captain Mike and I had to give more than an appearance of being married, that we might have to <em>do the do</em>. Dry swallowing the pill, I felt my heart hammer at the prospect of getting railed by Mike. Sure, he was good looking, his voice was a major turn on, but goddamn, I had too much respect for him just to lay on my back and let him fuck me… Sort of.</p><p>Putting the tin away, I stood from the bed and carried the bag to the closet to store it for the night. Tomorrow I’ll deal with it. I turned back around to survey the bedroom, it was the largest one with the largest bed, more fitting for a <em>married</em> couple. It was clean making me believe that Captain Levi had swung by to tidy the place up.</p><p>I couldn’t help but bite my lip. I knew that Mike would have to sleep next to me, but I wanted to make sure he was okay with it, though inside I was nearly hyperventilating at the thought of his body against mine. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the door and opened it but I merely ran into the said man I was looking for.</p><p>“Easy.” He said while righting me.</p><p>“Sorry,” I shuffled to the side to let him in.</p><p>“What do you need?” He put down his own bag before rummaging through it.</p><p>“Are you alright sharing a room?” I could feel my face flushing as I put my hands behind my back so he couldn’t see me twisting my fingers.</p><p>“We need to keep up the pretense we are married.” Mike tried to sound diplomatic but at the same time, he was a little worried about what other things could occur.</p><p>“Mhm. Just making sure.” I walked over to the bed. “I’m going to rest for a while.” I climbed into the bed.</p><p>After his own shower and making sure all the candles were out, Mike went back to the bedroom. Y/n was out cold. She was sleeping on her side, half curled up, sort of like a cat-</p><p>Y/n Niche ‘Panther’, that’s what the others called her. She was sleek and quick. She read her opponent's movements before striking, then when she did, she was lethal. Mike blinked as his brain supplied him with the information he was looking for earlier. Now he understood one reason why Erwin had her part of the team.</p><p>
  <em>“Keep an eye on her, Mike. She’s strong but she’s also a little too driven.” Hange explained. “Don’t let her looks deceive you. Her mind is just as sharp as your nose and she’s too quick with her wit, make sure she eats and rests enough, she has a habit of getting lost in the details.”</em>
</p><p>Mike released a nearly inaudible sigh before climbing into bed. Just from his place, he could feel the warmth her body was releasing, and he had to fight his own reaction into curling into her. He could smell her scent, lavender and something earthy, fresh grass, odd but pleasing.</p><p>Opening my eyes, I felt something warm and heavy over my ribs. I stretched my body and I was rewarded with pops as each bone shifted into place. A grunt behind me made me freeze, I forgot that Mike was also in bed, which means that was his arm that I was snuggled against. Blinking in shock, I realized that he was a secret cuddler! Oh boy, that’s something I wasn’t expecting.</p><p><em>“Listen, Y/n, I know this is not what we usually do, but I need you to be smarter and quicker. Mike’s got your back, kay?”</em> I didn’t think that Captain Hange meant literally!</p><p>Despite the very apparent awkwardness, I couldn’t really complain. Mike was warm and I was still sleepy…</p><p>Mike opened his eyes to realized he was holding Y/n tightly against him. Shit, this was a bad habit of his. As he looked down, he was that she was fast asleep, good, he can slip away before she woke up.</p><p>“Morning.” Y/n yawned out as she emerged from the bedroom.</p><p>“About time, brat,” Levi grunted. He watched as she went to the stove and took the kettle that was cooling.</p><p>“Mmm, sleep is important, sir.” Another yawn broke through.</p><p>Y/n filled the kettle and placed it on the stove. The girl leaned against the counter, rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up.</p><p>“If you’re going to the market, get food and decent tea, this damn place is empty, except for coffee.” Y/n squinted at Levi who was glaring at his cup.</p><p>“Easy, any requests?” Mike looked over at her.</p><p>“Just food, nothing extravagant.” She nodded before catching a pouch that was full of currency.</p><p>After two cups of coffee, a change of clothes, and a firm reminder from both Mike and Levi, I was off. Hopefully, I can find some sort of information.</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t fuck her,” Levi said, looking at Mike who was going through a file that Levi had given them.</p><p>“I’m not going to. Stop saying that.” He was getting annoyed with the pompous little shit.</p><p>“If you didn’t look at her like you wanted to, I wouldn’t be saying shit.” Levi was enjoying this.</p><p>“She’s a kid, runt.”</p><p>“Grown-ass adult woman.” The two were at a standstill.</p><p>“Thank you!” I took my haul of groceries and turned to a stall that had clothing. As nice as they were, I couldn’t get anything, yet.</p><p>“It’s getting worse. Just two days ago, there was a group of them. I’m scared to even go out at night.” My ears perked at that.</p><p>“I know, the military police need to do something. These criminals are going to hunt or kill us all.” The two people left, that was interesting.</p><p>After a few moments of browsing, I decided to leave the market to go back to the house. It didn’t take me long, but I couldn’t help but enjoy the sunshine. As I began to climb the little hill, I turned my head to look down at the slope. The sight was breathtaking, despite the rows of houses, I could see a river and endless green hills, it was peaceful.</p><p>“Oh! Hello!” I turned my head to see a woman, mid-thirties, gently waving her hand.</p><p>“Hello!” I called back.</p><p>I walked up the slope to where her walkway and ours diverted. She had brown hair and brown eyes, freckles, and a small dot for a nose.</p><p>“You must be the new owner next door!” She clasped her hands together.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am. I’m Irene Hansen. You are?”</p><p>“Addison Meryl. My goodness, you are a beauty.” I flushed at her compliment.</p><p>“Thank you, ma’-“ I froze when an arm slung around my waist. Looking up I saw Mike. “Mitchell, morning dear.” He gently kissed my cheek, making my face turn a darker pink. “My husband, Mitchell, Miss Addison Meryl.”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you, ma’am.” She too blushed when he kissed her hand.</p><p>“You two are a beautiful couple. This place has been long silent, hopefully, you two can help us revitalize the neighborhood.” I felt Mike tighten his grip.</p><p>“I hope so too, ma’am.”</p><p>“Mama!” A little girl came sprinting around from her house, flushed and giggling.</p><p>“Pardon me, younglings!” She hurried away before waving her hand in goodbye. I patted Mike’s to let him know we could leave.</p><p>“Let me take that.” He easily took the basket from my arms.</p><p>“Thank you, are you alright?” With his free hand, he guided me into the house.</p><p>I watched as his muscles tensed before putting the basket on the table. I could see his muscles flex before relaxing. He was completely on edge, which made me worry a little.</p><p>“Len left saying he had work. He won’t be home for a while, don’t wait up for him.” If he’s talking like that, best to keep playing my part.</p><p>“I’ll save him some dinner then.” Walking up to him, my fingers traced upward from his wrist up to his shoulder.</p><p>I froze when his hand cupped the back of my head. Closing my eyes, I leaned forward, my other hand trailed up his stomach. Mike tensed. He was breathing was next to my left ear.</p><p>“He went to meet an informant, someone who saw one of the murders. Then he’ll be going to talk to Nile.” I had to bite back a groan when I felt his other hand massaged my hip. “One of those kids is at the window looking in.”</p><p>“Mitchell!” I jerked back and swatted at his arm in feigned embarrassment. Well, it was true embarrassment.</p><p>I swung around and took the basket to the table to start unloading it. My cheeks were warm. I will not get over his smell or how much I enjoyed his voice.</p><p>“Next time, come with me to the market.” I huffed out.</p><p>Peaking through my hair, I saw the kid spring from the window. I categorized that behavior as a possible warning or nothing to worry about. I wasn’t quite sure yet.</p><p>“And get more anxiety? No thank you.” I laughed quietly at that.</p><p>“Hush. It wasn’t that bad. I found a lot of things that are harder to find where we used to be.” His fingers stopped me from placing an apple into a fruit basket. His breath was back against my ear.</p><p>He really, really needed to stop doing that.</p><p>My heart skipped a beat when he plucked the apple from my hand. With a parting pat to my hip, Mike was gone. I heard the closing of the front door, I released a shaky breath. Fuck me sideways. If this is ever over, I wouldn’t be able to look at Captain Mike the same again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for reading this! This is the first investigation-like fic I've written, especially with complex characters and one hell of a twisted plotline.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>